One Day
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter, just this Harry disappears from the face of the earth and Severus is sent to find, but when he does he runs into a few unexpected surprises. . .
1. Chapter 1

One Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anything else but the idea.

An owl flies into a room, through an open window, with a potion in a pouch tied around his leg. The owl makes sure not to destroy the potion, by landing on the edge of the table. A man walks into the room to get something, upon seeing the owl. He walks over to the table, and unties the pouch from the owl's leg. He gives the owl a small biscuit before the owl flies out the window before he can place a tracking charm on it.

_'I wonder if this is the potion Severus said he would send to me once he finished brewing it'_ thinks the man sitting down to see if a letter was inside of the pouch. He pulls out a letter, which is not written in Severus' handwriting but someone else's. He opens the letter being extremely caution with the parchment because he doesn't know if it is dangerous for him to open.

**Dear Mr. Lupin, **

**It is with great pleasure to have you interested into taking the potion I made. Now remember that this potion is a different version of the wolfs-bane potion. Because this keeps the gene of the wolf out of any children, you are planning to have and calms down the change where you don't really change into a werewolf on the full moon. Now remember this is an experiment and I'm not sure if it will stop you from really changing into a werewolf or not. However, I am sure it will stop any of your kids from having the gene. Please mail a letter of the results to Mr. Snape for he will mail them to me.**

**Sincerely**

**James Evans **

**P.S. Don't try to trace the owl either it won't work.**

The man puts the letter down looking at the potion, wondering if it really is safe for him to drink. His husband comes into the room, looking for something and turns to see him sitting in a chair staring at a potion vial.

"What is that Remus, is it the potion that you wanted from Snape?" asks his husband.

"Yes, but it is from a James Evans instead of Severus," says Remus looking up at his husband Sirius.

"James Evans isn't he the one who made the potion even better," says Sirius sitting down next to his husband.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm just being cautious. I mean, I don't really trust many people with hope for our children to be born normal instead of having to change into a werewolf on the full moon," sighs Remus getting up, he goes into the other room before placing the potion down in a cupboard to keep it safe for now.

"I think, I should go have a talk with Severus about this," states Remus before sitting down in front of the housing papers.

"I'm sure, everything is alright. We will find a wonderful house to live in, in Godric Hollow away from this god awful house of mine," sighs Sirius as his mothers portrait starts to yell.

"I just wish Harry was still alive, because I so want to adopt him now that we can have children" sighs Remus.

"So don't I," whispers Sirius wrapping his arms around Remus' chest. He leans down kissing Remus on the check before resting his head on Remus' shoulder to look at the housing papers of available homes in Godric Hollow.

"We should make sure it is further back than most houses, as we will have to secure it for my monthly problem," murmurs Remus flipping through the papers, taking the time to read what each home has to offer.

Severus Snape is sitting in his lab wondering why this James Evans sent an already brewed potion to him to send to Remus Lupin-Black. He knows this man lives somewhere in Godric Hollow but where and who is he. Somehow, this man knows exactly where he lives or Evans wouldn't have sent his bird to Hogwarts.

He must be an old student who went to Hogwarts but when and it must be after he became a teacher. Severus sighs because he sure doesn't remember anyone named James Evans ever in his teaching at this school. Severus sighs as he gets up moving to his door because someone is knocking. Upon opening, it reveals Minerva standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Please come in Minerva, what is wrong," asks Severus after letting her into his chambers.

"I just got done talking to the Aurors about Harry Potter," states Minerva getting right down to the reason she is there because she knows Severus likes to cut to the real reason.

"What was it?" drawls Severus sitting down next to her.

"He is either burned to ashes, blown away by dust, or he is alive. We are not sure which one. I wish for you to locate him, if he may be alive," she says before getting up to leave him with his thoughts.

"And you think I will do this because," asks Severus turning to look away from her.

"Because, you have feelings for him, and you want to know out of all of us if he is really alive or not," answers Minerva leaving him alone.

_'Damn you Potter, even in death you bother me to hell' _Severus sighs grabbing his coat. He might as well start by finding out who James Evans really is. But before he can take off the floo flares letting him know someone wants to come through and talk to him. He watches as Remus Lupin-Black comes out of the floo.

"What can I do for you, Lupin-Black?" asks Severus a little miffed that he can't start his search just yet.

"I just received a potion from James Evans. The more modified version of Wolfs-Bane," answers Remus. "I'm just checking to see if it is safe for me to take it."

"I checked over the potion before I gave Evans the permission to owl it to you," nods Severus knowing that he would never let anyone drink an unsafe potion regardless of how he feels about them.

"Then I shall leave you alone to take the potion tonight as it is the night of the full moon," says Remus leaving Severus alone.

He takes off, going to Godric Hollow for two reason, one, his family used to live there, and two, James Evens lives in the area. Finally arriving, he walks down the streets looking for the ruins of Lily and James old house. '_Potter would most likely go to great lengths to keep his name a secret. So I should look into the place his parents used to live.'_

He sighs going towards the very end of the street. He stops in front of the archway standing on each side of the driveway to protect it. He starts walking up towards the driveway and through the archway, when he hits a barrier. '_It seems s__omeone doesn't want anyone to pass or someone else lives here now. I wonder who it __is_'.

"Who's out there trying to get in," comes an all too familiar voice.

"Me, Potter, so let me in you damned brat," growls Severus waiting to see the boy step closer to the light to see him. _'This is not Potter, who is he and why does he sound like Potter'. _

"How do you now my mother sir. Who are you? Besides, I can't let you in, because my mom is away at the moment," comes the boys reply.

"Then come out of the damned barrier, so I can talk to you," growls Severus looking the boy over.

The young boy has brown eyes, and dark brown hair, standing at a height of 5 feet. He can be no more than ten years old, but that's impossible. Potter can't have a son that old, even if Potter is 27 years old today.

"Boy what's your name and who's your father?" asks Severus confused as to what is going on.

"Isn't it more polite to give your own name before demanding someone else's?" asks the boy.

"Tell me your name and who your father is now, or I break down this barrier," growls Severus raising his wand to do so.

"James sir and my father is Tom Riddle, even though he is dead. Will you tell me who you are, now?" asks now named James to Severus.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, I teach at" begins Severus but is cut off but a new voice.

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now Snape, how did you ever find me," says the voice.

Severus turns around to come face to face with Harry Potter but not. His scar is gone and his hair is longer. He is no longer wearing glasses and his eyes are a slightly pale green color.

"Potter, I took a guess when the ministry thought you to be alive. Now let me in, so you can tell me what in the blazin hell is going on, how you have a son and that the father was the Dark Lord for that matter" growls Severus as Harry steps forward going over the barrier before turning around to look at Severus.

"Come over and please hurry. I have a very delicate potion brewing and I don't want the lab to explode like it did when James was in there. Now James, where are your sisters and brother. I hope you didn't leave them for long," states Harry turning around and walking away with Severus following him.

Severus is lead into the living room, where he sees a young girl about James age, standing next to a young boy. Smiling, as she sees Harry enter the room, she runs up to him. She hugs Harry before standing back to look up at him.

"Mom, Salazar tried to eat my broom again and now I can't find it," she complains to Harry.

"James, where is Lily's broom, give it back to her. I'll take Salazar with me to the lab. Where is Helga?" sighs Harry turning around to find James holding up her broom before giving it to Lily.

"Helga is sleeping in her crib; we'll watch her for you. Hurry up though, we would like to eat soon," speaks James sitting down to write in a journal.

"Severus follows me if you want me to explain anything to you," sighs Harry turning back to his children.

He goes into the living room, picking up his youngest son and taking off towards the lab rooms. Entering the lab, Harry goes over to a small area and places Salazar into the area. Putting up a small barrier to protect him from the fumes, Harry goes over to his potion looking it over. He wants to make sure everything is going smoothly with the potion.

(TBC) I have decided to redo this story, to make it better. Many changes can be found in the first chapter, the rest will be in the next two I believe. I wish to make the story even better than it was and hope not to lose interest in the story a second time around. I do not, however, know how long this story will be. I need a threesome sex scene for Lucien, Severus, and Harry.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	2. Chapter 2

One Day

Disclaimer: Me, I still don't one anything but the idea.

"First off, he is the son of Tom Riddle. During the year leading up to the final battle, Lucius, who brought me to Voldemort, captured me. Voldemort decided to rape me, of course, he didn't know he had Harry Potter because my appearance had been changed by Hermione and no one figured it out. I conceived his child and escaped. After I defeated Voldemort, I ran away, to here to raise my children. Of course, at that time I didn't know I was pregnant with twins.

"James and Lily are ten years old. I didn't want people thinking I died, but oh well, I don't want to be bothered by the public anyway. Two years and nine months ago when Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban Prison, he came after me. He knew I was still alive. I was actually out that night enjoying my boyfriend when he attacked me. He raped me a few times before I escaped him. I conceived his children. Salazar and Helga are two years old," sighs Harry after telling the story to Severus.

"But why hide from your friends," asks Severus.

"I didn't know how to break the news to them about my kids and I still don't know how to. Besides, most of my friends where friends with me because I was famous, that's all," replies Harry looking away from Snape and back to his potion.

"So when did you get into potions, Potter?" asks Severus finally accepting the truth.

"Oh, I've always been into them, you just made it harder to concentrate on them, and it didn't help when Draco kept putting the wrong ingredients into my potion as well," shrugs Harry stirring his potion before pouring it into a container to keep safe.

"I had to act that way, besides you never gave me a chance to say thank you for killing that bastard for me," says Severus getting up from his spot going over to Harry.

"Well, you just did, so anything else you want to ask, or are you done," sighs Harry putting the potion away and going over to his son. Taking him out of the barrier area, Harry makes his way back toward, the living room were his kids are hopefully.

"May I stay to eat, because I would like to get to know your kids some, if you don't mind," says Severus.

"Fine, I don't really care if you stay or not. I just have a little favor for you to do for me and I'll answer anything you want me to ok," states Harry putting Salazar down in a chair to feed him something to eat. As James comes in with Helga and places her in a chair to feed her.

Lily comes into the room, sitting down in a chair while James sits in his chair, waiting for their mother to cook them some diner.

"What is it that I have to do?" asks Severus sitting down at the other end of the table.

"You can't be mean to a guest that is coming tonight, he's a Vampire Lord, and he has a very short temper. I don't want him drinking all of your blood tonight if you say something that may offend him," answers Harry cooking up some very good smelling meat and potatoes with corn.

"That's fine," nods Severus.

He wouldn't want to piss off a vampire, especially a Vampire Lord, anyways. They have nasty tempers and he really doesn't feel like messing with one of them or even defending himself against the one coming tonight. He just wants to stay near Harry for a while before he takes off again most likely to never see Harry again. Sure, he might see James Evans but that was strictly for work and he highly doubted Harry would ever want anything more from Severus. Harry smiles as he cooks his food humming a tune to a song he heard as his way home. He hears the song every single day.

"Why may I ask is a Vampire Lord coming to your home Potter?" asks Severus waiting to hear his answer.

"Well, you see, I met this Vampire Lord, two years after I defeated Voldemort. I was walking home one night from work, hoping to get back to by two wonderful children and relieve the babysitter. When the Vampire Lord comes running out in front of me, he bites me, draining most of my blood away from me. When he realized who I was, he took me home and helped me stay alive until my blood was replenished," answers Harry placing the food in front of everyone and sitting down to eat himself.

"What ever happened to your boyfriend?" asks Severus.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asks Harry.

"After you were attacked by the Vampire Lord, you were out one night with your boyfriend when you were attacked by Lucius," explains Severus.

"I didn't tell you who my boyfriend was," ponders Harry thinking back on the conversation he had so far with Severus. "It seems I didn't. My boyfriend is the Vampire Lord coming over tonight. The only reason Lucius was successful in the attack was that he knocked my boyfriend out first before attacking me."

The five eat in silence, the children waiting to see what the two adults will talk about. Severus is thinking about how grown up Harry Potter has become thanks to the children he has had to raise since he was seventeen years old. After eating, James and Lily help bring Salazar and Helga into the living and their playpen. James and Lily pull out some papers and set to do their muggle homework.

"Potter, I'm thinking nothing bad of you at the moment. It seems you have grown up once you had to raise children of your own. Maybe you are worth something after all," says Severus sitting down on the couch.

"Well, you're a little on target. I had to grown up a lot more once I found I was pregnant. I grew up when I was three years old. My uncle was not the nicest around when he found out that he had to take care of me. He started out not harming me, letting my mistakes harm me instead. That was until I learned to do everything on my own without making a single mistake that was when he started beating me. I guess, I was at least seven, but I don't remember all the detail I blocked most of it out," sighs Harry, looking into the fireplace, hoping for the darkness to come faster. He doesn't feel like they should be in the same room together when he has a crush on this man.

"What right did that man have to harm you for no reason? I went through something like that. Since we had house elves in our home, I didn't do chores. My father would just beat me. The beating is some of the reason I became a Death Eater. I did plenty of things I thought wrong but I can't make up for that now. Perhaps I can start with you Harry," states Severus.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

Harry stands up and moves to the front door, knowing that the Vampire Lord is here for his visit. Harry opens the door, smiling up at the Vampire Lord. He hugs the Lord and moves aside to let him into the house. Severus walks into view.

"How are you tonight, Harry?" asks the Vampire Lord stepping into the household.

"Fine, Lucien, I have another guest, though I'm unsure about if he is staying the night. I hope you don't mind," smiles Harry leading him into the living room.

"Severus, this is Lucien, the Vampire Lord, I was telling you about earlier this evening. Lucien, this is an old professor from the school I attended, I want all four of them to go to Hogwarts. I trust the professors there to keep my children safe," remarks Harry sitting down on the couch and picking up Salazar who had crawled to him after James took him out of the playpen.

"Nice to meet you at last Severus Snape, I've heard a great deal about you from Harry. Don't worry, Harry said that anything bad you did was because you mostly had to act that way so you would not blow your cover to the Dark Lord," smiles Lucien picking Helga up.

'_My, Harry, he is good looking, no wonder you have a huge crush on him why not just ask him out my love,_' sends Lucien to Harry telepathically.

'_Shut up about that Lucien, not now please,_' sends back Harry.

"Nice to meet you too, although he hasn't said a great deal about you, what I've got from him is that you are a wonderful vampire. So what is your vampire line," asks Severus sitting down across from the two of them sensing something going on between them.

"My line stems from Dracula," answers Lucien still trying to convince Harry to ask Severus out on a date. '_Come on, why not? You wanted a family with him of your very own. He's not mated, so he's perfect for you._'

'_I can't, ok he may hate me because of my father, and I can't take that kind of risk now, no more on that matter tonight,_' remarks Harry leaning back and giggling at his son.

'_You mean, I get to bug you tomorrow night about it. Nice,_' smiles Lucien.

'_Don't you have vampire lord jobs to do tomorrow night?_' asks Harry grinning as Lucien frowns.

"Can I get in on the conversation you two are having mentally?" asks Severus looking between the two.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" smiles Lucien.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be involved in the conversation you two were having, it's impolite to have a conversation without involving those around you," speaks Severus.

"Lucien, maybe you should make a mind link with Severus for tonight, so that he can hear what we say when we talk through the link," speaks Harry, hoping this will stop Lucien from trying to convince him to date Severus.

"Ah, very well, oh, Harry, I have some bad news to tell you," says Lucien,

"What is it?" asks Harry turning serious.

"The Vampire Council has denied our request to mate. The Vampire Council says that since I am the Vampire Lord, I need two mates. This way, both mates can be pregnant at the same time, and more of my children will be born than if I had one mate," remarks Lucien. "Even though I told them, you seem to carry twins each time you conceive."

"We'll just have to find someone who wishes to join. I mean, they'll have to become a half vampire in order to mate. I am not a half vampire yet, but I am waiting for the council to approve before I take any big steps into the unknown," replies Harry turning over in his mind, those he knows that would be willing to join and that he would be willing to allow into his relationship with Lucien.

Severus absorbs the information presented to him. If he wanted to become a half vampire, he would be able to have Harry and children. Did he really want children though? Did he want to have two mates instead of one? Could he deal with a vampire lord mate and a half vampire mate as well as being a half vampire himself? Would the children be turned into half vampires as well or would they be left human?

(TBC) Well, I present more changes in the story. I hope you think this version much better than the older version. I have more changes coming but nothing too big, I promise. I also promise this to be more than four chapters long hopefully! I need a threesome sex scene of Severus, Harry, and Lucien.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	3. Chapter 3

One Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anything else but the idea.

Harry continues to think it over while Lucien grins and sits back knowing that Severus will offer himself up soon as the third member to get away from having to teach students ever again. He may not like children, but he will love his own and Harry's children as well because of how well behaved they are.

Severus looks between Lucien and Harry. Lucien has raven black hair tied in a ponytail down to his waist. His eyes are an elegant blue and he is wearing very finely made clothing. Harry has grown out his hair and now wears it in a braid down past his shoulders but not down to the small of his back. Neither of them are bad looking and he can grow to love them both very much. Hell, he was almost there with Harry already.

"What if I join?" asks Severus finally breaking the silence. Everyone looks at him.

"Why would you?" asks Harry.

"I want to be free from working at Hogwarts. I want to do something new. I want what you have Harry, a family that loves and needs you," answers Severus looking at Helga, Salazar, James, and Lily. "Isn't that enough or should I confess that I have feelings for you, Harry and I can grow to love Lucien."

"Just as I can grow to love Severus," smiles Lucien.

"I have feelings for the both of you," answers Harry honestly. "We can try, but I don't think this is what the council meant by a third mate. I think they meant another vampire in the mix not another human."

"They didn't say that thus I am interrupting what they meant as anyone can join," remarks Lucien, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, we'll approach your Council as soon as I can find someone to watch over my children," huffs Harry standing up and moving up the stairs of his house to get Helga and Salazar ready to sleep for the night.

"How about your godfather's?" asks Severus turning to look at Harry.

"Perhaps I could ask them," murmurs Harry. "I mean, I'll have to tell them I am alive if they believe me to be dead."

"For now, get some sleep," smiles Lucien helping Harry put Helga and Salazar to sleep. Severus is led by Lily and James to their room each to tuck them in to bed.

"Tuck us in," smiles Lily letting him tuck her into bed.

He moves over with James to his room and tucks him in before heading towards the room he saw Lucien and Harry go into. He watches Harry tuck Helga in bed as Lucien places and tucks Salazar into bed.

Lucien and Harry lead Severus to Harry's room. The three get into bed together and sleep most of the night away. Lucien takes off an hour before dawn so he is not caught in the sunlight. Severus wakes up to Harry's body compressed against him. He looks around the room trying to figure out what woke him up. A cry reaches his ears and he understands. Severus untangles himself and softly moves towards the crying. He walks into Helga and Salazar's room. He walks up to Helga's crib, picks her up and cradles her in his arms. She stops crying once in his arms. He sits down in the rocking chair and rocks her back to sleep.

Harry wakes up when the warmth of the bed leaves him. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks around for Severus, wondering where he could be. He gets up and changes for the day. Harry walks into his children's room and he smiles as he sees Helga in Severus' arms. Severus is fast asleep with Helga. Severus seems to be good with children even though for many years he has told others that he hated children and raising them, he would be no good at it. Harry picks up Salazar, walks over to knock on Lily and James' doors to wake them up.

He doesn't wish to wake Severus and Helga up. The two look peaceful and Harry hopes this is something he will see a lot more of once the three are bonded together as mates. Harry walks downstairs and starts on dinner as James takes Salazar to his high seat to feed him. Lily gets the food for Salazar and Helga's to feed the two, well, when Helga comes down to eat. Harry moves around the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone and make lunch for James and Lily. They are going to a muggle school to keep up with muggles in case one day they wish to live in the muggle world like Harry does now.

Severus wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He gets up and places Helga back into her bed and waves his wand to change clothing before he picks Helga back up. Severus comes down with Helga still asleep in his arms and moves towards the Kitchen wondering what today is going to bring him. Harry smiles as Lily takes over her care as she wakes up from sleep. Lily feeds Helga.

"Lily, you need to be getting ready for school," he scolds her lightly knowing she is only trying to help him out.

"Yes, mum," grins Lily before leaving the room.

Harry sighs in frustration at her for calling him mom in front of Severus. Harry looks up as he hears laughter coming from across the table. He sees Severus laughing at his antics. "What's so funny" Harry huffs.

"You," smiles Severus pointing to his chest.

"Yes, well," Harry huffs. "You can cook your own breakfast."

Harry turns back to the stove and turns it off. Harry moves over to Helga and finishes feeding her. He needs to keep his head on straight because Lucien might bring back bad news from the Council and they will have to fight against the Council to keep their relationship working. He really hopes it won't come to a fight because he doesn't want to involve his children in something that dangerous. He wants to keep them from seeing fighting and bloodshed.

Severus gets up and moves to the stove to cook their food, knowing Harry hasn't eaten yet either because he is more concerned about his children then about himself. Severus can understand where Harry is coming from after all. His family means the world to him as well because they are Harry's children. He doesn't want anything bad happening to James, Lily, Salazar, and Helga because they seem like such well behaved children that do know how to have fun when they can.

Severus lets his mind wonder to Lucien, the vampire he has agreed to bond himself too besides Harry. What was he thinking when he agreed to do that? It's not like he doesn't have his own problems to contend with. Albus will be sure to kill him for not reporting immediately that Harry Potter is indeed alive and well contrary to popular belief. Albus will also fight tooth and nail to make sure Severus can't quit his job without being thrown into Azkaban.

He just doesn't see why he should tell the man that he is indeed alive when Harry seems to have made a life for himself. Albus will for sure try to manipulate Harry into doing what he wants because he wants control over all the powerful wizards and witches that are born during his lifetime. The only thing he can't see about all of this, is that his godfather and Lupin-Black don't know that Harry is indeed alive. It's not like Harry to normally leave something this important from them. Perhaps, when the minister said that Harry was dead they believed him instead of continuing to look for Harry and believe that he is alive.

Or maybe he doesn't know that they are alive and well. Of course, he does. He made the Wolfs-Bane potion for Lupin-Black. He doesn't know they are married though. So, why do they not know that Harry Potter is alive and well? He shifts his mug around as he watches Harry clean up the kitchen after eating his own meal. Once Harry is done cleaning, an owl flies in through an open window. Harry takes the letter from the owl and gives it a treat before opening up the letter to read it.

**Dear Mr. Evans,**

**I decided to see if an owl could bring you a letter. Don't worry the owl nor does the letter have any traces on it. I wouldn't want to invade your privacy by disrespecting the fact that you want to be left alone. If this does find you well, I wish to inform you about the results of the newer version of the Wolfs-Bane potion you sent me last night. My husband Sirius Black and I are very pleased with the results. As you expected, I did not turn into a werewolf but kept my human form. I was able to sleep next to my husband last night as if it wasn't even the full moon that night. Also, I don't feel weak and my bones don't hurt, so I can move around as if I don't have the curse to begin with. I do hope you will continue to tweak with the Wolfs-Bane Potion until one only needs to take it once and not have to worry about transforming on the night of the full moon unless one wants to. This way it gets rid of the curse and everyone can live as if they are normal.**

**Thank you,**

**Remus Lupin-Black**

"Learn something new every day," says Harry looking up from the letter.

"Like what?" asks Severus.

"Remus and Sirius are married," states Harry. "I didn't know they tied the knot."

"They tried to invite you but their owl came back with the letter unopened," remarks Severus.

"Well, if it is addressed to Harry Potter it will not come to me. As long as it is addressed to James Evans, I will get it," explains Harry. "My potion works as it is intended to do so. Remus didn't change last night, but if he doesn't take it next full moon he will transform."

"Is there room for you to improve the potion?" asks Severus.

"There might be a way," sighs Harry thinking things over.

"Perhaps, if we work together we can improve it even more," suggests Severus.

"Well, you are the potion master. Do you want to see inspect my lab?" asks Harry looking at Severus.

"Sure, let's see how badly the condition of your lab is in," answers Severus getting up to follow Harry.

"It's not that bad, you saw it yesterday," chuckles Harry as he turns the lights on in his lab. "Well, here we are, take a good look around this time."

"It is decent enough," smiles Severus. "I see that you have many rare ingredients."

"I do," nods Harry watching Severus inspect his beloved lab.

That night when Lucien came back and he had been followed my three members of the council. The three vampires want to fight Lucien because they believe he is making a mistake with taking two humans as mates, even if, he is turning them into half vampires. Severus recognizes one of them and disappears only to reappear with Draco Malfoy in hand.

"Here, Draco Malfoy, he has nothing going for in his life," smiles Severus.

"Godfather what is the meaning of taking me out of the box I had just started to live in," growls Draco turning to look at Severus.

"Draco hey, wasn't he suppose to be your mate before Lucius said no Marius," speaks the second vampire.

"Yeah, that is true, I get to have him anyway," smiles Marius coming up next to Draco.

"Marius the vampire, no shit is it really you," looks up Draco.

"Yeah it is," smiles Marius.

"Alright I've been waiting for you to come back and get me. Take me away from here," grins Draco walking up to Marius.

"Let's go, goodbye Severus Harry," smiles Marius jumping up out of the way.

The three of them disappear, the two vampire's jump away leaving the couple and the children alone. The two don't want to take on two fully trained wizards and one Vampire Lord. They will be back.

(TBC) Well, I present more changes in the story. I hope you think this version much better than the older version. I have more changes coming but nothing too big, I promise. I also promise this to be more than four chapters long, at least I hope so.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	4. Chapter 4

One Day

Disclaimer: Me still don't one anything but the idea.

Harry moves back into his house. He knows that is not the last that they will see of those two vampires. They have a problem with Severus joining their group as he isn't a vampire. Why can't they take the hint that Lucien will do whatever he wants to do regardless of what the council wants. Now, he has to find a safe place to take his kids to, to keep them out of the fighting. Severus and Lucien walk behind Harry knowing what he is thinking because it is on their mind as well. James, Lily, Salazar, and Helga are more important than anything else because they are Harry's kids and they mean the world to Harry. Harry will do anything to keep his kids safe from any kind of harm.

"Why not place them with Sirius and Remus?" asks Severus.

"They don't know I'm alive," sighs Harry sitting down. "What if they hate me for hiding from everyone?"

"Harry, I don't think they could ever hate you," whispers Lucien. "They sound like wonderful people from what you told me."

"Alright," sighs Harry standing up. "I'll go see them on my own first. If they agree to take the kids to keep them safe we'll bring the children to them. They'll miss school but their safety is more important to me than anything else."

"Be careful," whispers Lucien.

"I will be," nods Harry moving to the floo.

Sirius is sitting down in front of the fire watching Remus flex his muscles to see if there is any pain. He's glad to see that the Wolfs-Bane potion did some good for him. Remus feels really good. He hasn't felt this good in so long that he can't believe he doesn't feel an ounce of pain from his body. It's as if he has never transformed ever in his life. It's a good feeling and he hopes that he will never have to worry about the pain again.

The floo flares up letting them know someone is coming but they have to wonder who is coming so late at night. Out of the floo stumbles a young man with long black braided hair and pale green eyes. The young man dusts himself off and looks up at the two men in front of the fire.

"I still can't floo to save my life," the young man smiles and tilts his head to the side. "It's so good to see you two again. I'm sorry I let you think I was dead. I never meant for that to happen."

"Harry?" questions Remus. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is," grins Harry. "Who else would it be, the ghost of Christmas past?"

"Harry!" shouts Remus pulling the younger man into a bear hug in his arms. "I've missed you so much cub."

"Harry," whispers Sirius joining the hug. "I'm so happy that you're alive.

"I'm sorry, Remi, Siri," whispers Harry. "I didn't want anyone bothering Harry Potter, so I locked him away and became someone else. I didn't mean to make people think I was dead. I really didn't mean to."

"It's ok," whispers Remus. "We understand, cub, we really do."

"Yeah, just as long as you don't pull that stunt again everything will be fine," chuckles Sirius stepping back. "Who did you become and what has been happening in your life?"

"I won't, I promise. So much has happened since you've seen me last," says Harry sitting down on the couch across from Remus and Sirius. "I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning," speaks Remus. "When you disappeared after the defeat of Voldemort."

"I guess that is the best place to start," sighs Harry. "I left to get away from the world. I didn't want people hounding me, calling me their savior. I had enough of that already. I created a new name and a new life for myself. I got my potion mastery under the name of James Evans…"

"You created that modified Wolfs-Bane potion that worked so well last night," breathes Remus.

"Yeah, I did," nods Harry. "I worked on it until I got that for you. You, Remus, were my drive to modify that potion in the first place. Afterwards, people started asking me to make them plenty of different potions. I liked the business, although, one night I fainted while delivering potions to a client. They panicked and took me to the nearest wizardring hospital. Early that day I had felt faint but I didn't want to stop. The doctor at the hospital told me no more potions until after I gave birth.

"It was a surprise to me. I didn't think male wizards could get pregnant. If I had known, I would have done everything to make sure I didn't get pregnant when I didn't want to but I didn't and I ended up giving birth to twins. I love them to death but I curse their father. When I had been captured by Voldemort and he didn't know it was me, he raped me. I gave birth to his son and daughter, James and Lily. They are ten now and next year they will be attending Hogwarts for the first time.

"Four years ago, I was attacked by a Vampire Lord on accident. He hadn't meant to attack and drink a boat load of my blood but he did. He, of course, made sure I regained all the blood he took from me before leaving me. We started dating, and are still dating. He's sweet and really cares about my children, even though; they are not his by blood. Two almost three years ago, I was attacked while out with Lucien, the Vampire Lord. It was Lucius Malfoy. He knocked out Lucien and raped me. I escaped with the help of Lucien who woke up during the second rape.

"A couple months later, I found out I was pregnant. Of course, I had protection, but I took it off when I started dating Lucien. I wouldn't mind having his children but I learned after I found out I was pregnant that Lucien cannot get anyone pregnant until he's mated to them. I carried to term and gave birth to twins again, Salazar and Helga. I've had a crush on Severus Snape and last night, he offered to become mine and Lucien's second mate. The council said we couldn't mate until there were three of us. Tonight three members showed up to fight us. They left without hurting anyone thanks to Severus.

"He recognized one of them as someone who was to marry Draco Malfoy and he brought and gave Draco over to him. The other two left because they cannot win against three strong fighters. We're afraid they will be coming back to fight us. I need a safe place for my children to stay. Can they stay here with you guys? I mean, if anything happens to me, since your closets kin, you'll be getting custody of them. Make sure Lucien and Severus can see them when they want to. I think my children love Severus and Lucien." Harry stops talking and looks down at his lap. He knows he just gave them a huge amount of information but he's hoping they still care about him.

"Of course, Harry," speaks Remus finding his voice first. "We'll take care of them for you until it is safe for them to be with you again."

"While you are fighting those stupid councilmen," says Sirius. "We'll absorb the rest of what you told us tonight. It'll take some time to digest and accept. But, remember this, we love you, Harry and we are never going to abandon you. Now, go get my grandkids. I want to introduce them to Remi and I."

Harry looks up at them to see Remus smiling and Sirius grinning like a mad man. "Thank you guys so much," says Harry hugging each before flooing back to his house.

"What did they say?" asks Lucien the moment Harry is out of the fire place.

"Give him a moment to breath," chuckles Severus as he catches Harry in his stumble out of the floo system.

"Thanks Severus," smiles Harry. "Sirius and Remus are eager to meet their grandchildren. Where are they?"

"They are in Helga and Salazar's room," answers Severus leading the way.

Once at the door, Harry, Severus, and Lucien look in to see the four of them sitting together. Lily is holding Helga in her arms while James is holding onto Salazar. Lily and James are taking turns reading from a book that is open in front of them. Harry really hates having to interrupt them but he has too. They can't stay here; it's too dangerous for them.

"James, Lily," starts Harry waiting until they look up at him before he continues. "I need you guys to go to your rooms and start packing things you want to take with you for a small trip. I'll help Lily out. Severus can you help James out while Lucien packs what is needed for Helga and Salazar."

"Mom what's going on?" asks Lily handing Helga off to Lucien.

"I'll explain it all to you once we get you where we are going," answers Harry walking to Lily's room with Severus and James behind him.

Harry helps his daughter pack everything away in a small trunk that is enchanted to hold way more than it was supposed to. Severus helps James pack everything in a similar trunk. Lucien moves around the room at a high speed packing what Salazar and Helga are going to need for their time over at Sirius and Remus' place. Once they are done, they gather outside of the house down by the wards. Harry holding Salazar and holding Lily's hand, apparate to the edge of Grimmuald Place where Sirius and Remus live. Severus who is holding James' hand apparates to Grimmuald Place where Sirius and Remus live and Harry is standing waiting for them. Lucien holding Helga hitched a ride with Severus.

Harry, Severus, and Lucien take the children into the house and to the living room where Remus and Sirius are waiting for them patiently. Sirius and Remus get a good look at their grandchildren. James has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Lily has light green eyes and red hair looking much like her namesake. Salazar has light green eyes and blonde hair. Helga has grey eyes and black hair. Harry turns to look at James and Lily. He kneels down in front of the two of them, so he is at their eye level.

"I want you two to promise me a few things," speaks Harry. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," nods Lily and James.

"Good, now do you remember how I told you that your grandfather's didn't know you were alive?" asks Harry continuing when he sees them both nod their head. "See those two behind me?" The two nod again. "Those two are your grandfathers. The one with black hair is Sirius Black and the one with brown hair is Remus Lupin-Black. They are my adoptive parents even if I do not bear their last names. Now, I want you two to be on your best behavior for them. They will be taking care of you guys for a little while. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," says Lily a little scared.

"Why?" asks James.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I have one more thing I want you two to do for me," says Harry. "Your grandparents haven't really taken care of babies before. I need you two to help them out when they need it without them having to ask you. You understand?"

"Yes," nods Lily.

"Ok," says James.

"The reason you will be staying with them is for your safety," states Harry. "You both want Lucien and Severus to be your new daddy's right?"

"Yes, please," begs Lily.

"I do," nods James.

"Well, you see, the vampire council don't like the fact that Severus and I are human," says Harry softly. "They don't want us to be together and so they are going to try to do something about it."

"They are going to try to kill you and Severus," whispers James understanding the situation more than he should.

"What? NO!" shouts Lily. "They can't do that. They can't take mommy away! They can't take away our new daddies either!"

"Shh, sweetie," says Harry hugging her to the best of his ability with Salazar in his arms still. "Neither Lucien, Severus, nor I are going to let that happen. They will attack us but we can win. We just can't do it with you four there. I need you guys to be somewhere safe, so I don't have to worry about whether or not you'll get involved and hurt. This is so mommy can fight to his fullest without worrying about his precious world being harmed. You four mean everything to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. You will stay here until the council stops trying to kill us and lets the three of us be mates. When that happens, you'll come home and everything will be wonderful again, even better than before. I promise."

"Ok," nods Lily. "We'll do our best."

"I'll take care of them all and I'll help Grandpa Sirius and Grandpa Remus," says James. "But what happens if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will," snaps Lily at her brother.

"Lily, James has a very good point to bring up," says Harry. "You shouldn't snap at your twin like that. James, Lily, if anything should happen to me you'll be living with Sirius and Remus permanently. If Severus and Lucien survive, they'll be allowed to visit you guys whenever they want to. Remember mommy loves you all so much."

"Love you too," whispers Lily. Harry hugs her then kisses her on the forehead.

"Love you," says James hugging Harry tightly before Harry kisses him on the forehead too.

Harry hugs Salazar tightly to him, kisses him on the forehead, before handing him over to Sirius. Harry than takes Helga from Lucien's arms and hugs her tightly, kisses her on the forehead, before handing her over to Remus.

"Be good for Remus and Sirius, you two. Look after your sister and brother," says Harry standing next to Severus and Lucien. "I'll be back as soon as I can for you. Take care of each other and yourselves."

Harry turns and leaves without saying another word, tears flowing down the side of his face. Severus and Lucien follow him out of the house and the both grab onto Harry as he takes them back to the edge of his wards. He'll kill these vampires if they don't let him have his family back soon. He has never left his children for longer than a few hours ever and now he doesn't know when he'll be able to see them again.

(TBC) Oh my god, it's going to be longer than four chapters, yay! Success in that, now let's see where it is heading. Things have changed slightly but it will end the same way as last time. It will just take a little longer to get there. Heartbreak chapter this sure was. If anyone wants to submit a sex scene between Harry, Lucien, and Severus, I might take it and place it in because I'm not good at threesomes. I'll give credit where credit is due.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	5. Chapter 5

One Day

Disclaimer: Me still don't own anything but the idea.

Harry sits down on the couch, trying to think of ways to end this before it gets too far. He doesn't want to spend much time away from his children unless they are in school. He needs a way to stop the councilmen from attacking him and his lovers. Perhaps, they need to go straight to the councilman's home and have an audience with them about why they are denying this arrangement. Lucien tries to think of ways to make sure Harry doesn't try to kill all of the councilmen for denying him what he wants most in his life. Severus is thinking of ways to make sure Harry does survive the confrontation that will happen.

"We need to go straight to the problem," states Harry. "I'm not spending any more time than I need to away from my children."

"Harry, the councilmen will not like you barging into their house unannounced demanding things from them," remarks Lucien. "It might in fact, make them deny you even more."

"I have to agree," sighs Severus. "They will take it as a threat to them and their clan. We can't do something like that without repercussions."

"They can't kill me," replies Harry. "You both know that they can't kill me unless they drain my blood and the only way they can do that is catch me, which is something they can't do."

"And what about Severus?" asks Lucien. "He can't move as fast as you can and he can be killed other ways."

"I know but you can protect him," remarks Harry. "It's not like you can't do something like that without me. Besides, we will be going tomorrow night. I will not wait for them to hunt me down."

Harry gets up and leaves the room. He knows he is being unreasonable but he can't help it. He has never gotten what he wanted unless he fought tooth and nail for it. It is high time that he gets what he wants for good. He wants to live with his children and raise them to be good young men and women. He wants to have more with Severus and Lucien. He wants to be able to make love with Lucien and Severus enjoying the feeling of another male against his body, bodies that actually want to be with him. Besides, he has never had sex apart from the two rapes if you even count them. Harry doesn't.

Lucien sighs as he sits back in his chair. He knows what Harry wants by listening in on through the link. What he wants is reasonable and something that everyone would want. He knows the reason that the council members are denying him Harry and Severus. The councilmen don't want him to be mated to humans and wizards at that. They don't trust wizards or humans very much. They believe the wizards and humans will try to kill them if they ever came in contact with any of them. Lucien hadn't felt that way and that is why he is dating a wizard.

Severus knows that once Harry gets something stuck in his mind there is nothing that can move him except a very strong argument against what he is going to do. Severus would indeed give that very strong argument to Harry to snap him out of his plan. The problem with this is that for the life of him, Severus cannot think of a strong argument against Harry's. There is no way that Harry will just sit by and idly let people try to boss his life around. He's not going to force Harry to do something he doesn't want to do. That means he is going to support Harry.

"We should do our best to support Harry," states Severus standing up and holding his hand out to Lucien.

"I should go before the sun comes up," sighs Lucien letting Severus hall him to his feet.

"Stay," speaks Severus. "I'm sure we can get rid of the windows in Harry's room to keep you safe."

When they get upstairs and into Harry's room, they can see that the windows have already been removed. "You're staying tonight," speaks Harry simply before he climbs into bed and waits on Severus and Lucien.

Severus and Lucien crawl into bed and spoon against Harry, trapping him in their embrace. Tonight, they will sleep together without any worry. Tomorrow, they shall go to the councilmen and try to keep Harry from killing them all off because they deny him what he wants. Soon, all three of them fall asleep within their cocoon of warmth.

The next night, Lucien is up before the other two. He is preparing his mind for what is about to come and while he is at it, he sets up the mind link with Severus who is still asleep. He knows he should have asked Severus first but he also knows that if it isn't there the councilmen will use it as a point that he doesn't belong as the third mate. They use every little detail against those who are trying to claim a mate. It doesn't even matter that Lucien is the Vampire Lord of their clan or a commoner.

Severus is the next to wake up but he doesn't bother moving, with Harry wrapped around his body it is kind of hard to move without waking him up. Lucien looks down once he notices Severus is looking at him. He leans down to kiss Severus on the lips. Severus kisses back, enjoying his first kiss with Lucien. They pull back and turn to look at the peacefully sleeping Harry.

"Night is in an hour," speaks Lucien. He moves away from the two on the bed. "I shall…"

"You shall do nothing," says Severus interrupting. "You can't leave this room right now. I'll go make breakfast for everyone."

"Very well," nods Lucien.

Severus slowly extracts himself from the arms of Harry, letting Lucien take his place so that Harry doesn't wake up. Severus opens the door a crack and slips through without letting the dying sunlight into the room. Severus moves down the stairs with ease missing the sound of children. Harry's children might not have made a lot of noise but their sound is still missing from the house. Severus cooks breakfast wondering what Lucien is going to eat. Will it be Harry's blood or his blood? He has never seen Lucien drink blood before nor has he ever felt someone drinking his blood before.

He can't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his blood sucked from Lucien, but at the same time, he can't help but wonder how Harry would look while getting his blood sucked from Lucien. He levitates the cooked food up the stairs and to Harry's room. Opening the door slightly, he moves the food inside first then himself. Lucien is now curled up around the still sleeping Harry. Lucien turns his head to look at Severus and smiles. He shakes Harry slightly to wake him up.

"Mmmh," mumbles Harry yawning slightly. "I'm getting up."

"I think I should eat first before you two dig in," states Lucien letting Harry sit up slightly.

"I think you should drink from Severus," grins Harry. "He should experience the way you feed."

Severus places the food on the bed. "Come here," whispers Lucien sitting up. Severus moves over to the side of the bed Lucien is on. Lucien grabs Severus' hand and pulls him down onto the bed. He rearranges Severus against his body, with Severus facing him in his lap. Severus leans his head to the side exposing his neck to Lucien. Lucien licks along Severus' jaw line, moving to the exposed spot in between his neck and shoulder. He kisses the spot with his lips before flicking his tongue out to skim the area. Lucien's fangs come out scrapping against Severus' skin. Severus shudders at the feeling of the sharp fangs running gently over his skin.

Lucien tips Severus sides a little more to the side before opening his mouth. He bites down into Severus' flesh, groaning at the taste of the precious blood flowing into his mouth. He likes the unique taste of Severus, moaning as Severus bucks up against his body. He swallows the ruby red liquid eagerly wanting to taste more. He can't help but moan in pleasure at the way Severus continues to buck up against him as their erections rubbing against each other. He wraps a free hand around both their erections in time to get more friction.

Harry watches as Lucien starts drinking from Severus' neck. He knows what Severus is feeling and licks his lips at the thought of Severus getting off from the feeding. Harry pulls the covers off his body and slips his hand beneath his pajama bottoms. He wraps his hand around his straining erection, enjoying the view of Lucien feeding off from Severus and the two enjoying the pleasure that comes from the feeding. He moves his hand in time with each buck of Severus' hips.

Severus can't help the first buck at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that washes over him from the bite. The pleasure grips him in a way that he has never felt before in his life. He moans as he tries to get closer to Lucien wanting more friction between their bodies. He wraps his hands around Lucien's shoulder pulling himself closer. He bucks against Lucien trying to bring himself more pleasure as he feels his blood leaving his body. When Lucien wraps his hand around both erections, giving Severus more friction it almost tips him over the edge.

Harry continues to stroke himself in time with Severus' bucks as Lucien moves his hand up and down both their erections. Harry sneaks a hand in between the two bodies in front of him and caresses Severus' balls, stroking them firmly, bringing him over the edge. Severus groans out his release, gripping Lucien's shoulders tightly, bucking wildly as he rides out the ripple of ecstasy flowing throughout his body. Harry moves his fingers to stroke Lucien's erection as Severus cum drips down from both their chests and over their penises.

Lucien removes his fangs as his orgasm washes over his body, taking away coherent thought. He leans against Severus as he rides out the waves of pleasure. Harry's insides tighten while watching both his lovers in the throes of ecstasy, tips him over the edge and he moans out his own orgasm. The three of them relax while trying to get back their breaths. Lucien licks at the wound where his fangs had been inside of his body, healing the wounds quickly. Severus pulls away, looking at Harry and Lucien.

"I haven't had an orgasm like that in a long time," breathes Severus trying to control his breathing.

"That's good," smiles Lucien.

"Time to eat for the humans," says Harry waving his hand and cleaning the three of them up.

"Does that always happen when you are feeding?" asks Severus picking up a piece of toast to eat.

"Yes," nods Lucien. "Our fangs have a natural aphrodisiac inside of them to make being bitten a much more pleasing experience. That is why most vampires take on a human lover. We vampires take a human mate and change them into a half vampire. This way we can keep our lovers for eternity without losing our blood source. We can drink from half vampires without worry."

"That's the good thing," grins Harry. "The only thing which makes it slightly hard on humans before they become half vampires is that their vampire lovers have to feed once a night. It gets exhaustive for humans." He takes another bite of his eggs before continuing. "Vampire Lords need more than a normal vampire. That is way Lucien needs two mates. This way he can drink the blood from them every other night."

"Understandable," says Severus eating some ham. "I feel really drained but it is not something that I cannot overcome."

"Good," smiles Harry finishing his breakfast. "They will not keep me from my family another night."

Severus doesn't say anything as he finishes his meal. Lucien stands up and moves to the bathroom to take a shower since he doesn't have to eat anything else. Harry doesn't mind that they don't say anything because he knows they will be behind him all the way. Once Harry is done eating he joins Lucien in the shower. Severus joins Harry as Lucien leaves the bathroom getting dressed for what is coming tonight. Harry and Severus don't take too much time at showering and getting dressed.

They join Lucien downstairs, now that the sun has disappeared over the horizon, Lucien can walk around outside. The three walk out of the house and down to the edge of the driveway where the barrier ends. Harry steps over the barrier with Severus and Lucien behind him. The two grab a hand each and Harry whisks them away to the entrance of the Vampire Council's chambers. Lucien opens the doors for them and the three walk into the chambers where the council is gathering to talk once more about Harry, Lucien, and Severus.

(TBC) Wow, we're moving onto the sixth chapter. Isn't that such a great thing? This means that it will be even longer than the original with much more information and it will be a better read than last time. If anyone wants to submit a sex scene between Harry, Lucien, and Severus, I might take it and place it in because I'm not good at threesomes. I'll give credit where credit is due.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	6. Chapter 6

One Day

Disclaimer: Me still don't one anything but the idea.

The council members look up as the doors open to their chamber. In walk Severus, Lucien, and Harry. Chris the head councilman growls at the thought of two humans unmated walking into their chamber unannounced. He stands up and looks at the three.

"What is the meaning of this?" barks Chris. "You know better than to bring in unmated humans, Lucien."

"Yes," nods Lucien. "These two are my intended mates that you have denied me. They wish to change your mind."

"Even if you are the Vampire Lord," snaps Chris. "It does not mean you can just bring them in because they want try and change our minds. It's bad enough they are human but to be wizards on top of that. It is a disgrace to mate with wizards. They are dangerous to us."

"Do you not know who I am?" asks Harry stepping forward.

"We do not need to know who you are to deny you the right to mate with our Lord," speaks Chris.

"My name is Harry Potter," states Harry. "I am the man that defeated Voldemort, a menace to us all."

"We do not care who you are," barks a vampire named Karl. "Our problem is that you are a wizard."

"What do you think I am going to do?" asks Harry. "Am I going to destroy your clan? Is that what you are afraid of? All I want to do is love Lucien, be his, love Severus, and raise children. Am I not allowed to do any of that?"

"Love?" asks Karl. "What does a wizard think he knows about loving a vampire? Wizards are unfit to love vampires and raise vampire children."

"Agreed," nods Chris. "You will corrupt the children and bring down our clan from the inside. We can't have that."

"How can I corrupt children?" asks Harry. "Your fears are unfounded. Besides, I'm not interested in bringing down any clan."

"What would you know of love?" asks Lucien. "You damn councilmen only believe a human is only worth the taste of their blood. You don't even love the humans you take your blood from. You are a joke to our people. You kill more humans than any other clan member ever has including me. You don't keep one to continue to feed from but instead you wait until they are too old for their blood to taste good before you kill them."

"How dare you talk about such things in front of humans!" shouts Chris.

"We have only heard from two of the eight councilmen," speaks Severus calmly. "Are these two the only ones who have a problem with Harry and I becoming Lucien's mates? If so, then why deny us? How does this council run?"

"You are correct," speaks a vampire name Lila. "Chris the head councilman and Karl are the only two who don't want you and Harry as Lucien's mates. The rest of us do not have a problem. However, everyone on the council must agree for anything to happen."

"I guess, that nothing really happens because Chris and Karl must disagree on almost everything," remarks Severus. "What a pity."

"True, but what do you suggest we do?" asks Lila.

"Get rid of the problem," states Harry. "If Karl and Chris are the reason why nothing gets done, remove them from the council position. If they kill more humans than any other, kill them to solve that problem. You don't want the risk of being exposed because they cannot settle down and pick one human to mate with for life."

"You cannot come in here and suggest such horrible things as if it is the only natural thing to do," shouts Chris.

"I find his suggest a good thing," smiles Lila.

"I will get rid of the problem," screams Karl jumping over the table to attack Harry.

Harry dodges the attack twirling around with his wand pointed at Karl. Karl turns around and runs towards Harry to attack him again. Harry flicks his wand once and the vampire flies over his head and lands with a crash on the ground. Harry walks up to the vampire, knowing that Karl cannot move at the moment. He places a foot on the vampire's chest, leans down and smiles.

"What did you think you could do against me?" asks Harry. "Fight me? Ha, I am a powerful wizard and you are nothing to me. I could kill you right now but I'm going to let Lucien do that instead."

"Please let me live," begs Karl.

"Why?" asks Harry. "You would have killed me if you could. Do you know what that would have done? It would have left four children mother less as they are already fatherless."

"I didn't know that," begs Karl. "Don't kill me."

"Ah, but you did know," grins Lucien walking up to the immobile vampire. "I told you that one mate had four children while the other had none. I told you the younger one had children and the older one didn't. Unless all of your senses are blind, numb, or gone you should be able to tell that Harry is the younger one and Severus is the older one. You tried to kill him."

"I'm sorry," begs Karl knowing he made his Lord mad at him.

"Sorry, won't cut it," growls Lucien stomping on the vampire's head. "Dying will." He crushes the skull of the vampire effectively killing him. "Anyone else want to challenge who I mate with?"

"I still do," growls Chris standing up.

"Lila," smiles Lucien.

"Yes," answers Lila.

"Kill Chris," remarks Lucien smiling as Lila grins.

"With pleasure," smiles Lila thrusting her hand through Chris' chest before he had a chance to defend himself.

"Lila is the new head councilmen," speaks Lucien. "From now on all decisions will go through me as the one who finals them all. If we cannot agree then when more than half of the people agree we will go ahead with it. For now, I'm taking my mates and mating with them. I shall see everyone in two nights, as I expect it will take tonight to turn them both and tomorrow night to mate with them."

Lucien leads Harry and Severus out of the council chambers and down to his room. He lets the two of them take a good look around the room. Harry smiles and turns to look at Severus and Lucien. Lucien motions for the two of them to get on his bed before he joins them in the middle.

"Turning a human into a half vampire is painful for the human," speaks Lucien. "You'll have to spend tonight here."

"How do you turn us?" asks Harry.

"Who is going first?" asks Severus.

"I'll drain each of you about half of your blood and then you'll drink some of my blood," states Lucien. "It will be painful because your body will half die. You will have a heartbeat, you'll be able to eat real food, go out in the sun, and do normal things. You will also gain speed, higher senses, and the thirst for blood. You both will be able to feed off from me. Most half vampires drink vampire's blood. You'll need to feed twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evenings. I'll teach you how to feed after your change. And as for who's first. That is up to you two."

"I suggest Severus goes first as he is already missing some blood," says Harry.

"Very well," nods Severus in understanding.

"Lie down," commands Lucien.

Severus lies down on the bed. Lucien crawls up to him and moves his head off to the side. Lucien bites down and drains Severus of the rest of the half of blood that needs to be taken. Lucien pulls back but doesn't heal the wound as it will be Severus' mark claiming him as Lucien's mate. Lucien bites into his wrist, breaking skin and letting the blood pour out some. He places his bleeding wrist to Severus' mouth. Severus takes the offered wrist and drinks the blood pouring out of it.

Lucien lets him drink until he has enough. Lucien takes his wrist away from Severus watching as Severus' body arches in pain. He turns to Harry who is already lying down with his neck out for Lucien. Lucien bites down and drinks half of Harry's blood loving the unique taste of the man he already loves. He pulls back when he has taken enough blood from Harry. He offers his already bleeding wrist to Harry who takes it into his mouth. Harry drinks until the wrist is taken from him. Lucien licks his wrist healing the wound and sits back to watch both his mates transform.

He wishes there was more he could do for them but they are not allowed to sleep during the transformation. Lucien lies down in the middle of the two and wraps his arms around both of them, pulling his two mates to him. Harry whimpers as he curls up next to Lucien. Severus groans softly in pain as he too curls up next to Lucien. There they stay for the rest of the night. Once the transformation is complete, the three of them fall into a peaceful sleep. They will be ready for the next day to come.

(TBC) Alright, so the next chapter will show what is happening with Sirius and Remus taking care of Harry's children. It will also show how Lily and James adapt to their new environment. So there might be three more chapters before this is done which is a surprise for us all. Yay! If anyone wants to submit a sex scene between Harry, Lucien, and Severus, I might take it and place it in because I'm not good at threesomes. I'll give credit where credit is due.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	7. Chapter 7

One Day

Disclaimer: Me still don't one anything but the idea.

"What time is your bed time?" asks Sirius. "We don't want you staying up too late tonight."

"We go to bed around nine," says Lily.

"If you could show us a room that Helga and Salazar can use," speaks James. "We'll put them to bed for you."

"Follow me," smiles Remus standing up with Helga still in his arms.

Sirius stands up with Salazar still in his arms. Lily and James pick up their overnight bags and place them with theirs on their shoulders. Remus leads them upstairs towards Harry's old room. Sirius opens it up and moves into the room, before turning and handing Salazar over to Remus. He pulls out his wand and transfigures two cots for the baby twins. Remus hands Salazar back over to Sirius while watching Lily go to one cot and James to another.

The two of them work to make the cot look more like home for the baby twins. Lily pulls to the side and lets Remus place the sleeping Helga into her cot. James pulls to the side and lets Sirius place the now sleeping Salazar into his cot. Sirius and Remus both turn to the two older twins wondering what is going to happen next.

"Where do you two wish to sleep?" asks Remus.

"We'll sleep in here to keep an eye on these two," states Lily.

"Alright," nods Sirius transfiguring two small beds for the two of them.

They set out to make the room look homier before sitting down to do their homework. Sirius and Remus stay in the room just in case they need help with their homework. They do ask a question or two and the two adults try their best to answer the questions because they don't know much about the muggle world to begin with. Once their bed times come, they each leave the room to go to the bathroom and change into their pajamas on. They hug their new grandparents surprising Remus and Sirius but they hug back. The two say goodnight and crawl into bed. Remus and Sirius leave the room turning off the light.

"They are nothing like Harry, James, or Lily was at their age," remarks Sirius.

"You have to remember that they were raised differently," replies Remus as the two go to their room. "They have both muggle and wizard knowledge and Harry raised them, making sure they are nothing like their fathers."

"Let's get some sleep," says Sirius. "The young ones will wake up early tomorrow morning."

Sirius and Remus get ready for bed and move to sleep for the night. Remus wakes before Sirius does and he leaves the bed. He changes into fresh clothes, leaving Sirius to sleep a little longer. He heads down the stairs to start breakfast for the young ones and the adults. Remus looks up to see James coming into the kitchen with Salazar in his arms.

"Morning," speaks James places Salazar in the transfigured highchair.

"Morning, James," smiles Remus watching as James feeds Salazar before tucking into the plate Remus had set in front of him.

"Does Grandpa Sirius always sleep in?" asks James after eating a few bites.

"He likes to sleep in when he can," smiles Remus. "Why don't you call me Pawpaw to make it easier on you? You could call Sirius Papa, to make it easier as well."

"Ok, Pawpaw," smiles James finishing up his meal.

"I'm hungry," whines Lily walking into the room with a wide awake Helga.

"Here eat," says James standing up taking Helga from her arms. "I'll feed Helga as I'm already done eating and Salazar is fed."

"Yes," says Lily sitting down as Remus places a plate in front of her.

"So what were you guys talking about?" asks Lily after her first bite.

"Grandpa Remus says we can call him Pawpaw and we can call Grandpa Sirius Papa to make it easier on us," remarks James feeding Helga.

"Sweet," smiles Lily eating.

"What's sweet?" asks Sirius coming into the room freshly dressed for the day.

"That we get to call you Papa and him Pawpaw," says Lily.

"Remi, how'd I get stuck with Papa?" asks Sirius sitting down after getting his own food.

"I'm not sure if you two know but I'm a werewolf from being bitten," speaks Remus, "and the reason I'm Pawpaw instead of Papa is because of my wolf instincts. These four are Harry's cubs like Harry is my cub."

"I see," sighs Sirius. "Oh well, can't complain can I?"

"Nope" giggles Lily taking James, Salazar's, and her dish to the sink to be washed later.

"Hmm, what should we do today?" asks Sirius trying to think of something the six of them could do today.

"I think we should," starts Remus.

"Stay inside," finishes James. "It'll be dangerous for us to go outside. Vampires have human friends that might be after us in order to hurt mom. We can't let that happen."

"I agree," nods Lily. "Mom has been teaching us about different creatures and vampires were one of them. We know some of the things they would do and that would be one of them."

"We also know about werewolves and what mom has been doing to help them out," remarks James. "We have no reason to fear you and we won't. According to mom, you are our grandfather our Pawpaw and so that is what you are to us. So don't worry about us. We can play board games with you guys."

"Or at least teach them how to play muggle board games," chuckles Lily.

For the rest of the day the two adults and two ten year olds played muggle games. They only stopped to play with Salazar and Helga as well as feed, change, and give them different toys to keep them happy. Sirius and Remus get to know the four of them and believe that they are indeed Harry's children. They start loving the four of them as if they were truly their grandchildren.

(TBC) About two chapters left…I think! Don't hold me to it because this is actually longer than I thought it would turn out to be to begin with. Any way's I hope you like this little insight into the children's minds. Next chapter will be interesting, for sure. If anyone wants to submit a sex scene between Harry, Lucien, and Severus, I might take it and place it in because I'm not good at threesomes. I'll give credit where credit is due.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	8. Chapter 8

One Day

Disclaimer: Me still don't one anything but the idea.

Harry groans as he wakes up. He notices that neither Lucien nor Severus are in bed with him. He sits up, opens his eyes, and takes a good look around the room. He notices Severus is sitting in a chair near the door eating breakfast. Harry smiles when Severus looks his way. Severus motions for him to come over to where he is. Harry slowly stands up testing his legs before he moves to sit next to Severus and dig into the pile of food on the table.

"Lucien went to talk to the council about an hour ago," states Severus. "He doesn't have to drink from us tonight, but we will have to drink tonight since we don't have to drink much at all."

"I see," nods Harry.

The two finish eating in silence. Harry goes back to the bed to lounge on it while waiting for Lucien to come back. Severus picks up a book and starts reading it to pass the time. Neither looks up when the door opens and Lucien walks into the room. He smiles and grabs the book from Severus' hands and places it on the table. He pulls Severus up from the chair and pushes him onto the bed. Harry looks up and moves slightly to make sure Severus doesn't land on him.

"We have to finish mating tonight," speaks Lucien climbing onto the bed and right up to Severus. "We have to consummate it just like any marriage."

"And how do we do that?" asks Harry grinning from ear to ear.

"Simple, we make love with each other," smiles Lucien bending down to kiss Harry on the lips.

Harry kisses Lucien back enjoying the feel of their lips against each other. Severus watches in complete fascination before leaning in to kiss along Harry's neck before moving over to kiss Lucien's neck. Lucien breaks away from

USE YOUR IMAGINATION!

(TBC) Well here we go one more chapter to go then we are done. I'm glad this has gone further than I thought it would. I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far. And Yes I know this is short but I can't write a threesome sex scene. If one writes it for me. I'll put it in and give credit to that person but otherwise no sex scene.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	9. Chapter 9

One Day

Disclaimer: Me still don't one anything but the idea.

"Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Salazar, and Helga," asks Harry walking into the house the next night.

"In here," comes Remus' voice.

Harry, Severus, and Lucien walk into the living room to see Helga and Salazar playing with a ball, rolling it back and forth. James and Lily are sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table playing the muggle game clue with Remus and Sirius, who are also sitting on the floor. Sirius looks up and rolls his eyes as the two children stand up and run towards Harry. Remus stands up.

"Took care of what needed to be taken care of?" asks Remus.

"Yup, we sure did," smiles Harry.

"That's good," smiles Sirius. "Remus and I found a house right next to yours with the help of James and Lily."

"We bought it as well," says Remus sitting down again as Harry sits on the couch with Lucien and Severus on either side of him. "We are set to move in tomorrow."

"That means you can babysit for us when we need it," grins Lucien happy about it.

"It also means that we'll have to babysit as well," says Severus rolling his eyes.

"I guess now is a good time to say that James Evans needs to make another appearance," says Harry grinning ear to ear.

"For what?" asks James.

"I got a letter a few weeks ago from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," says Harry. "He wants me to become the new Potions Master of Hogwarts."

"What are you going to tell him?" asks Severus.

"Same thing Harry Potter said to him when I declined to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," smiles Harry. "There is no way I'll work for a man like you."

"Sweet!" laughs Lucien.

THE END

This is the last chapter and I know it is short but I figure it is a good ending for a shortfic.

Dark Angel From Mercury


End file.
